Invisible
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: could a fatal accident postpone the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Invisible.

Chapter One:

"This is going to be perfect." basked Cody, twirling around in our small living room. He was wearing his usual cream sweater with the red and blue stripes horizontally crossed over his chest, and his jeans. He plopped down beside me on our loveseat and wrapped his arms around my waist singing, "We're getting married."

Smiling, I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed him, beaming in my wealth. Although we weren't very wealthy money-wise, we were the richest couple alive through love. Before I had met Cody, I would've never believed anything of such, being so skeptical and hard to convice. But love came to me and handed me the greatest gift, and in less than a day, he was to be mine forever and always.

"Aren't you excited, Noah?" asked Cody. He could hardly retain his happiness. He was vibrating with joy, his emotions were bouncing off the walls, lightening the atmosphere.

"Of course." I replied. "I'm just jumping for joy."

"Don't sound too excited." he said nudging me, and I suppose an idea sprung to his mind because then I was pinned down on the sofa and he was tickling me. Or, at least, he was fruitlessly attempting to tickle me.

I gripped his wrists, grinning. "Not ticklish, remember?"

He cocked an eyebrow, then a Cheshire Cat smile formed on his face. He flipped his leg over the side of the sofa and the turned his back to me.

"No!" I protested as he began untying my shoes, and threw them at the front door of our apartment. "Cody, don't!"

"Not ticklish, eh?" he asked, the smile was dominant in his voice. And then I felt it. The rippling sensation of such a torture it provoked laughter! He becan clawing his nails at the soles of my feet, and laughed like a manaic as I unwillingly giggled to the feel of my feet being tickled.

Consistantly protesting almost as fruitless as Cody tickling my sides. He went at it, tickling my feet and I started kicking and tried pulling him back by the back of his shirt.

"Cooooooooooodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I wailed, tears streaking down my face from laughing so hard.

Finally, I pried him away from my feet and he fell on his back on my stomach. He rolled over to lay flat on me: stomach on stomach, propped up on his elbows, smiling down at me. He smiled, a smile that would beat Justin's smile by a longshot, with that gap between his teeth, but warm and welcoming.

"I love you." he said, gazing down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." I replied, reaching with my mouth for his. It was hard, sinch he had me pinned with his elbows, so instead I freed my arms, then pulled his face to mine, having his lips melt with mine in a sweet kiss.

When we pulled apart, he was still smiling, but then his face dropped when he saw my saddened look.

"What wrong?" he asked concerned.

I pulled my arm up in front of his face to show the time reading 8:30 p.m. "I should get going." I said, sighing. "I'll meet you at 11:30 tomorrow to be united with you forever in front of all of our friends and family."

"Promise?" he asked, pouting like a puppy.

I kissed him again. "Promise." I agreed, then slapped my hands twice against his thighs. "Now get up. Up, up."

He smiled and sat up, falling over the side of the couch to our rugs, and laughing. I grinned, and rolled my eyes. "Smoothe, Code, smoothe." I said, chuckling lightly. I stood up and headed for the door, grabbing my coat from the coat rack, and opening the door. "Night."

"Don't foget me!" he called out, holding his hands out as he kneeled on the floor. He was still grinning wide. "And goodnight."

"Hehe, how could I forget you." I said, shaking my head. Then I shut the door behind me as I exited our apartment. I would go to sleep that night Noah Sanchez and then soon become, the next morning, Noah Halliwell.

Realliy liking the ring of that "Noah Halliwell", I practically skipped all the way down the hall to the elevator, and out of the building to my car. Imagine that! _ME_ skipping! I howled out a laugh at the thought of that too. Well, much had changed since Cody and I first admitted our love.

Sure, I still loved reading, and sarcasim was the only sport I was good at, and I was almost always right, but I was also fun-loving, easy-going, and uttermost deeply in love. He was the other half of me, he was my life, and would officially become my life after we said "I do".

Getting in my black Sudan and putting the key in the ignition, I started the car, pulled out of my parking spot, and headed on my way to Izzy's house, where I would be staying this evening. She had made sure that she was my only hope for a place to stay the night before the wedding. Possibly, Izzy was the happiest one for Cody and I, although I'm pretty sure that was only to satisfy some crazy fetish of hers, but either way, support was great.

Actually, Izzy was the first of anyone to know of Cody and I, officially. Running from the law for some illegal act, she stumbled upon our apartment, since it was under my name in the Yellow Pages. And then, to degrate herself even lower than running from the law, she peaked. Yep, she mimicked the infamous Katie and Sadie twins and "Eeeee"-ed. That's how mostly everyone found out. No,,not from running from the law, but from Izzy and her big mouth. That Izzy, she's a wild one, but after getting to know her better, I love her like a sister. That's why she's my Maid of Honor.

Her home wasn't too far away from our apartment complex, and just around the bend from the Hall where Cody and I were to wed at.

Suddenly, my cell phone began to ring the song "Your Gaurdian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, notifying me that my Cody was calling.

"Hey, hun." I greeted. "Is everything allright?"

"Did you have to leave?" whined my Cody, in such a pleading tone, I wanted to drive back home.

"It's bad luck." I stated in my know-it-all tone.

"Since when are you suspersticious anyways?" he asked, returning my tone.

"I'm not, but I know you are." I gloated. "So I'm doing this for you."

"Ugh," he groaned, and then yawned. "But I don't care."

"Yes, you do." I stated. "Now, how about you go to bed. We don't need you falling asleep when we're exchanging vows. Goodnight, baby, I love you."

"Fine. Love you too."

I shut my phone and snug it back in my front pocket, shaking my head. "That man..." I spoke to myself. "How much I just love that man..."

Then, just as I had put my phone away, the caller tone for anyone calling, "Viva la Vida", played. An exastperated sigh excaped my lips, as I reached back into my tight pocket and pulled out my Moterola Crazr phone, reading the caller ID.

"Hey, Iz." I greeted right after I flipped open the phone.

"Noah! Heyy! What time you think you'll be getting here?" Izzy's hyper active voice rang through the whole car. Funny part was, my volume wasn't even all the way up.

"I'll be there in like...let's say 5 minutes." I replied, trying to estimate the miles and time limit along with speed limit, all at once.

"Alrighty then!" exclaimed Izzy. 'See ya there! Here!"

"Yeah see ya-OH MY GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible.

Chapter Two:

The last thing I remembered were tons of flashing lights, and loud noises; preferably the honking of a horn. But that made no sense as to how I was without a car, around the corner from Izzy's home.

"Where the hell is my car?" I asked, wondering aslo what happened to my memory. I scratched my head, my fingers running through my chestnut brown hair. I then yelled, "I have car ensurance!"

Somewhat, I threw a fit, stomping my feet, growling, and yelling in aggrivation. Never in my life had I been so confused. It was the day before my wedding, and I just lost my, practically new, black Sudan! But then, weirdly, it didn't seem to effect me anymore, so I just walked the rest of the way to Izzy's house, dazed in my confusion.

Izzy lived in a cozy row home with black bricks for the exterior and a wooden door hidden behind a screen one. It was a normal looking house from the outside, but the inside had always fit Izzy, at least in my perspective.

I rang the bell. Waited, waited, waited, and waited. No response. So I knocked on the door. Waited, waited, waited, and waited. Still no response. Then, I reached down at my pocket to try and get my phone, but it wasn't there.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled. My temper was skating across thin ice, and I was going to blow like Eva without her mp3 player. I was supposed to be relaxed and happy, I was getting married for Pete's sake! I looked at the still closed door, and then just through it ajar.

"Izzy, hell-o!" I called out. "Uh...wedded man to be here for a sleepover because his good pal Izzy wouldn't let him sleep anywhere else!"

"Aha! Take that Peach!" Izzy's cries of triumph flooded from the hardwood floors of the living room. Her television was on full blast and her "Woo-hoo"s somehow managed to overcompensate with the sound effects. "DIE! DIE!"

"Hey, Izzy-bird!" I called out to her. For some reason, I tended to call her that a lot, especially when she'd space off. "I'm here!"

Rounding the corner, I saw a mass of bright orange hair, cascading the air, as Izzy jumped up and down waving the Wii remote all over the place as she battled against Princess Peach as Pit in Super Smash Bros. BRAWL.

"PWND!" she yelled as Peach K.. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hand me the other paddle, Iz." Throwing my coat on the entrance table out in the hall. I walked over to the couch, but Izzy showed no sign of acknowleging my presence. When she deliberatly ignored me some more, I waved a hand in front of her face, but it didn't phase her one bit!

So I just thought she was playing an insane game of some sort like she tended to do. So I pretended to just go along with it, and flop down on the sofa, picking up the other paddle and trying to lock in as the other character, although I didn't really want to be Peach. And then, to make this evening even weirder, when I wouldn't lock in, I looked down at my hands and the paddle was missing! Looking over at the table, I saw that it was in the exact same place that I picked it up from!

"Okay," I said folding my arms. "What is going on here?"

She then paused the screen, and literally hopped over to her home phone. "I wonder what happened to Noah." she said.

"Alright, this is stupid." I said and stood up. I reached my arm out and gripped her shoulder. But I didn't grip her shoulder, my hand actually went right through her. I screamed and jumped back. Then, to make sure I wasn't seeign things, I retried with the same outcome! "What the...."

"Noah, hey, it's Izzy! You said you'd be five minutes and it's been over five minutes? What's up?" she asked, with the phone close to her. I suppose she got my answering machine. Sighing, I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands, shaking. What the hell was happening.

"Izzy." I said her name through my dry sobs. I was shaking vehemently, afraid of what was going on. "Izzy!"

Her home phone began ringing, and she went over to answer it.

"Cody, hey! No, he's not here yet. I don't know where he is, probbaly stuck in traffic or something, wouldn't that be funny? Yeah, I know. He didn't answer for me either, but you know that crappy phone of his. Okay, I'll tell him when he gets here. BYE!" Then she hung up, and walked into the kitchen. I followed her like a lost puppy, still shaking silently; although it wouldn't matter how loud I was because apparently, no one could hear me!

In the kitchen, Izzy took out a carton of orange juice, taking a few swigs from the carton, then put it back. Wiping her mouth, she went over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the plastic purple bowl.

I examinded her fushia and yellow kitchen, it was so her. Some of the appliances her oddly shaped, and yet there were some normal things in there as well. For any other person, this room wouldn't clash well, but for Izzy, anything went. But sadly, her funky style home wasn't really helping me settle down from my nervous melt down here.

"Dammit, Izzy, listen to me!" I yelled, pounding my fist against the countertop. Of course, she didn't hear it. What was going on? Was..was I dead?

No. That impossible! I'm getting married tomorrow, how could I be dead? And I was at Izzy's house, somehow lost my car and phone, and Izzy was playing some stupid game, and everything was fine. Although nothing really explains how my hand went right through her. The only thing would be if I was superhuman or paranormal, but I was just driving in my car two seconds ago! Yeah, this made truckloads of sense.

Maybe I was halucinating. Yes, that seemed to be rational. Izzy was just going along with her game, and I clearly spent too much time with Izzy that my mind was slipping as well, yeah, that makes sense. I just needed to lay down or something, get some rest. Besides, I was getting married in less than a day.

"I'm gunna hit the hay, Iz!" I called out, walking over to hug her, but my halucination was kicking in again. I laughed lightly. "Goodnight."

Then I treked up the steps to the guest bedroom, and made myself comfortable. I stripped from my sweater vest, my two undershirts, and my khakis, then curled underneath the array of blankets Izzy had already set up for me. I had a big day ahead of me, so I needed some rest.

With a yawn, and the closing of my eyes, I prayed to God that my halucinations would stop by tomorrow, and that Cody and I would make it through this.


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible.

Chapter Three:

Dogs were barking, in the house. Wait, Izzy didn't have a dog. I sat up, and lept out of bed, looking down at myself. I was in the same thing that I wore yesterday, but I thought I undressed before I went to bed. So many things were rushing through my mind, I must've thought I did.

"Well, I better get ready. Today, I marry Cody Halliwell!" I smiled to my reflection in the mirror over the buruea, running my hands across the contents on the table top, I picked up a comb and ran it through my hair.

The dog barking, though, got louder, and closer, and then I heard sobs. Walking down the steps, I saw police officers in the hallway, holdinf search hounds at their sides, Izzy was in there speaking to them, while wrapping an arm around my crying Cody.

"Cody, what's wrong?" I asked, running down the steps. "Cody!"

But he wasn't listening to me. Was he mad at me or something? But why would he be mad at me? What had I done.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Halliwell. Ms. Lockhart. We'll do anything on our power to find your missing person." spoke the head police officer, I guessed. He was tall with red hair, and a bushy mustache. He looked kind hearted, and a little saddened.

"My husband." said Cody. "We were supposed to get married today."

I hated seeing him crying. If he would stop ignoring me, he'd see I was right there behind him. And missing person? What did they mean about that? Wouldn't they mean missing vehicle, because that's the one thing that was missing. Even 'missing celular device'? But missing person, I was right there! In front/behind them all!

One of the dogs were barking, and he was staring straight at me. I bent down to my knees, his gaze followed. At least he wasn't ignoring me.

"Hey, boy." I said, holding my hand out for the dog to sniff. "You see me? Tell them to see me too. Tell Cody that's it's okay."

He began barking more in a repetitive pattern, then the main police officer had to calm him down by tightening his leash. The dog snarled, trying to get his point across, trying to make known of my existance, because for some reason NO ONE SAW ME!

I stood up and shook Cody. "Baby, baby, it's me!" I yelled. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

I was devestated without his acknowlegdement. Especially because Cody was my reason, he was why I lived. Everything he thought, said, or did was something I took to heart, and what he thought of me was my biggest concern most of the time. I needed him to love me. I needed him to see me.

"Cody!"

He shook, and looked him my direction. Staring right through me, he blinked, and looked back down as Izzy held him. I wanted to hold him, I wanted him to listen to me. But he had. He had to have had because he looked right at me when I yelled his name. He was hearing me, but it just...I don't know.

"Thank you officer." Cody whispered, and the squad and their pups left. Cody turned to Izzy, who gave him a half-hearted smile, and then he broke down. He collapsed in Izzy's arms, crying in her oversized, grey sweatshirt. She tried comforting, tears forming in her eyes too.

To think of it, I never really saw Izzy ever cry. But, she was crying over me, and so was Cody, and I hated it. I didn't want to be the cause of tears. Years back, I wouldn't have game a damn, but I loved these people. I was in love with Cody, and Izzy was like my sister, and I was the cause of their suffering.

"Hey, how about I call most of the wedding guests over here, so we can explain?" offered Izzy. She could be really sincere and serious when times be needed.

Cody nodded and then walked in the living room. Izzy decided to use the upstairs phone, probably to give some alone time to Cody. Huddled on the couch in a fetal position, was my once perpetually cheerful lover. But at this point, melancholy was radiating off of him. How terrible that emotions so opposite could come one after the other. We were supposed to be getting married in three hours. I slid myself next to him and held him. He was so sensative, so vulnerable, and he was my responsibility. I couldn't let him be sad.

"Don't cry." I scolded, not really meaning to sound scolding. "Don't cry over me, Cody. I love you."

"I have to." he whispered, without realization. He was hugging his knees to his chest, looking blankly at the wall. "Because I love you, I won't rest until your found." He sounded determined, and since Cody was so dedicated, he was serious on this. He wouldn't let my body, wherever it was, rot.

That's what I took upon myself. I was a wondering soul, detatched from its body. Maybe, if my body and I were reunited, I would be able to really hold Cody in my arms again. Maybe, then finally, we would be married. I remember when I propsed to him about a year back, and I wanted for this day to come so fast. Now it's here, and I can't partake in it... My own wedding. And because of whatever happened, my Cody is missing out on our wedding too. I couldn't deprive him of that, he was looking forward to it, possibly even more than I was. And I wouldn't let his dream die.

Standing up, I planted a kiss on his forehead, even his he hadn't felt it, it made me feel better knowing I had done it. Becuase I was leaving. I was going to find my body. I was going to fix things. And I, promising myself for Cody, was going to get married!

Just to try it, I tried walking through the door. I mean, i supposedly was a ghost so...Ow, that didn't really work out. So I opened the door and set out, trying my hardest to recap the way. I walked down the street, shoving my fists in my pocket, looking left and right, trying and just rying to remember. What had happened last?

Lights. Tons of bright lights, or maybe just one with such an intensifying blindness, it hurt. Then the shouting, yelling, screaming, and horns. Honking, beeping, it was all so terrifying. I was in my car, and then...I felt pain. But right after that jolt of pain, I was out of my car around the corner from Izzy's house, and everything that had passed already went by. But that's all I could remember.

So maybe, if I found my car, I would find my body. I would find my body, and I could get married. Yes, it's like a puzzle, but for Pre-K-ers. An "abc" puzzle, and I only needed find my car for "C" and my body for "B" and it would all be alright: "A".

Sighing, I walked my way down the street. I wasn't supposed to be dead, or to be a spirit. I was suppose to be getting married, I was suppose to be giving the rest of my life to Cody, but I didn't have a life anymore. Desperatly, I needed my body, needed to return to my Cody, embrace him, kiss him, and then devote myself to him forever and ever. Although, no matter what needs to be exchanged to legally be his, I've always been his.

Salty tears poured from my eyes and down my tan cheek, I held my sides and walked on down the street, trying to retrace my steps back to the start. I needed to reclaim hold of my body, and marry. Cody's distraught face was haunting me, I had to do it for him.

A road was blocked up ahead. Down on the main avenue, CAUTION tape was wrapped around a space, a space full of junk, and bombarded by News Reporters. Heaps of car parts and remnants lay scattered around the big bulk of actual cars. My car was one, entangled with a Nisan Unltima of silver coloring. The both had a bad job done on them. I ran into the caution zone and looked in my car, but my body was missing.

A news woman was speaking to a camera nearby. "As you can see behind me, a terrible accient has broken out on Main Avenue. Two cars collided last night around 9 p.m. but when help came, neither body was in either car. Was anyone in a car, or did they somehow manage to escape?"

My eyes widened. My body was no longer here, no longer in sight or anywhere. But where could it have went without me inside it? The other driver. Could he have been an accessory to this mystery? He had gone missing too, or did he run away, afraid to be pressed with charges. But then, what has become of my body.

I sat there until noon, listening to Eye Witness stories, trying to get any information on where my body could have gone. The most useful information that I got was that the other driver HAD taken my body, and then ran. The eye witness was only a fourteen year old girl though, and she was really tired, so she hadn't any idea which way he was going, only that he had black hair, kind of short, and was handsome in her opinion. She said that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. It was the most helpful out of everything they were saying.

The man who took my body had black hair, short, and was possibly famous in some way. Maybe if I stayed with this girl she'd have an Epiphany and remember who the man was. She seemed smart and dedicated, so I was sure that the escaped thought would come to her sooner or later, but I would have to get that later on. I needed to see how Cody was holding up.

Locking my information in my mind, I nodded as I walked back to Izzy's. This was going to work out, I could feel it. Sooner or later (meaning sooner, hopefully) Cody and I would get married.

**K/M: Chapter 4 is written, but I'm not posting until I finish Chapter Five, and maybe get some more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible.

Chapter Four:

Wow, it was around one when I got back to Izzy's house, and many people were there. The cast of Total Drama Island, where we first met; even the infamous jerk Chris McClean, and pshycho Chef Hatchet. As well was there were my father and Cody's parents. Izzy's little rowhome was the hot spot to be, although they weren't gathered for anything joyous, although they thought they were supposed to be. Everyone was sitting in the living room, and some in the basement, other's the guest room-all the room's with televisions. They were watching the local news station to get any information on where I might be.

Cody's mom was more worried than my own father, but Cody's mom was closer to me than my father. When my mom left us when I was a baby, my dad and I were never really close, and since I never really had a mother figure, Cody's mom was perfect. She was a pleasantly plump woman with the most welcoming smile, much like her son's. She had Cody's hair and dazzling blue eyes, the perfect motherly figure.

Our closest friends really were the cast of TDI. We kept in contact with them. Cody and Gwen were good pals, which was good because I was okay with Trent. And since we were close with Izzy, Owen was in the picture. Eva was too, because her and I were on good terms, and Ezekiel and I were too. Cody got along with about everyone though, at least on the Screaming Gopher Team, as well as the Bass though. I was oddly close with Courtney, probably because both she and I were pretty smart. And so we were friends with Duncan, because of Courtney, and he cleaned up his act pretty well. So everyone was really okay.

Sitting beside Cody, who was being hugged by his mom, I sighed. I really wanted to be back in my body. I wanted to know who took it, and how this was even possible. This wasn't a book! We're not in a Science-Fiction novel, or Harry Potter or whatever! This was real life, this was impossible, and yet it was going on. Did that even make sense? Yeah, sure it did Noah, it made as much sense as one of Lindsey's English Essays. Moron.

This insane going-abouts were driving ME insane. I was talking to myself, and calling myself a "moron", and things were just so hard. I wasn't usually a social person, but my life changed drastically, and now I feel weird not being able to talk to someone, or someone talking to me. I feel weird without my hand clutched between Cody's, being unable to hold him, to kiss him. Everything just seems wrong. Because it is wrong, this isn't supposed to be happening! Cody and I should've been married already, and maybe me taking photos now, and getting ready for our reception, and then the Honeymoon.

"Mom," Cody looked up at his mother, Mrs. Joanne Halliwell, I just called her Jo.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

Cody was always going to be a Momma's Boy, but that was one thing that attracted me to him. Odd enough.

"I miss him." he whispered. "And I think something really bad happened to him. I think he may be...*gulp*..gone for good. I can hear him, trying to communicate with me. I heard him call my name today."

"Hush now, don't be silly." spoke Jo, pulling Cody closer to her side, and parting his hair with her fingers. "Now don't you be thinking like that. Noah is fine, and will be fine. We'll find him."

I placed my hand on Cody's thigh and slid it to grasp his hand with mine. "Cody, I'm okay." I said. Although I wasn't entirely sure on that. "But I need to find my body. I need to be rejoined with my body. I need you."

It felt as though he felt me, and grapsed my hand back. He turned to his mom. "I'm going to find him." he spoke up.

Everyone turned to him. And Duncan spoke up. "Finally, those police officers don't got a clue what they're doing." he laughed.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him. "Most of those police officers are in your family somehow."

He shrugged and grinned. "Exactly, so let's get going."

It took them long enough to want get up and actually look for me! And it was all my baby's idea. Another reason why to love Cody, he's intellectual. Although, I did kind of help him out with that, but he spoke up.

"You'll need a search warrent."

And Courtney burst the bubble. But it was true, and they didn't even know where to start searching. Maybe if they went to the police, but the police were already searching for me. But I knew my Cody wanted to help, it's just he couldn't.

Duncan sat back down and sighed. Izzy was making smoothies and coffee and tea and such for everyone. I mean, you know Heather wasn't too upset for a freaking smoothie. I was dying somewhere, and she's slurping up a strawberry banana smoothie. Bitch... Well, it could've been my funeral, and she would've wore hot pink. Even though she changed a good bit, she wasn't very fond of me. I guess it was still because of that time at camp when she tried kissing me. Haha, good thing that was never on camera.

So they all sat back down and just kind of sat. Some light conversation started up, and then Cody had to use the bathroom. I followed him up there, because I knew he really didn't have to go, especially because he went into Izzy's room instead of the bathroom. He plopped down on her queen sized bed, and just put his face in his hands.

"I thought we'd be married by now." he said out loud, half sighing it.

I sat beside him, looking grim. "Yeah, so did I."

"I told you not to leave me..."

"I thought that was only playful banter." I said looking at him, guilty.

"It was meant to be, but..."

"Cody?" Izzy walked in. "Why are you talking you yourself. I mean, like, it's not like I have any room to talk there. Haha. But, uh...it's like not like you."

Cody looked up at her. "I...I..."

"Just tell her. She'll understand."

"Um, look, Izzy..." he was trying to find something to say. "This is going to sound totally weird here, but I can communicate with Noah. Somehow, his spirit is with us."

"And if I don't find my body soon, it could be all over for me." I added.

He translated it to they way he would say it. As I predicted, Izzy believed him. She even went "HEY NOAH!". Then she said that this reminded her of this movie once, she forgot what it was called though, but she saw it a few years before TDI. This guy needed to get to his body, and they were looking everywhere for it. They found it though and the guy lived.

"But the girl died, she got shot." added Izzy.

So we were sitting there, talking about our Ghost tale thing, Cody would speak for me, and then Izzy went back downstairs to entertain the guest. Most of them had checked into hotels for the ones that lived further away, but the others that lived around offered others in their homes graciously.

Cody stayed in our apartment just him, well with me there too, but no one else would but that, even though it was real. When he got in, he must've forgot about my spirit lingering around, and started stripping from his clothes, going in our room to grab a towel, and then walked in the bathroom, that was connected to our room. Although I wasn't protesting, I wish I could've been there truly, all of me.

He turned on the faucet, and clogged the drain with a washcloth, then took bubbles from under the sink out. He was getting a bubble bath. I grinned. He did that a lot whenever he needed to think, or sometimes when he had a rough day at the coffee shop, or for us to spend some 'quality time' together. But bubble baths were always a good way to relax.

As he waited for the bathtub to fill, he did some chores to keep his mind busy. His mind was so distressed he probably he no clue he was without any article of clothing, still not complaining. He then headed back into the bathroom.

He poured the bubble syrup in with the torrenting water, and then, when it was full enough, he stepped in and sighed, leaning back with his eyes closed. I didn't want to disturb him, I'd rather have joined him but not having a body wouldn't have worked out. I sighed, and sat on the closed tiolet seat, leaning back and closing my eyes as well. I wanted my body back, and I wanted to be with Cody again.

Falling to my knees, I crawled over to the tub. Folding my arms, I laid my head down, watching him. His chest pumped up and down with every breath, and his face-although seemingly content-gave off as though sad. He was so handsome, and he was mine, although not fully. He was so upset, not only becuase I was missing, because of the wedding.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He jumped, eyes bolted open, and he held his hand to his heart as he sat up.

"I forgot that you're detatched from your body." he said between harsh breaths.

"Hey, it's okay. Do you walk around the house all the time naked when I'm gone?" I was smirking, and he blushed. Although he couldn't see me, I'm sure he heard that sly, smirking tone to my voice.

"I was just...everything today..."

"I get it." I cut him off, closing my eyes with my head still down on the marble bathtubs edge.

"I want to see you." complained Cody, just like he had been whining the day before about me leaving.

"I want to be seen."

My eyes got all watery, so I looked down to the floor and sniffed. "I want to be seen...."


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible.

Chapter Five:

That little girl from the news broadcasts name was Marissa. She was fourteen with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She lived right across the street from where the car collision was with her three older brothers and her parents. And apparently, she still hadn't thought of where she saw the man who stole my body.

Ew, he stole my body. That didn't really take an understanding to me right away. Like, what was he DOING with my body. Oh my God, that's disgusting. But it's good determination to really get my body back, I didn't want that creep in hold of my body. So this little girl was my only hope, this Marissa girl.

Maybe it seemed a little stalker-ish, but hey, I needed to get my body back. Maybe I should have told Cody I was leaving to go search for my body...

"Mom, I feel really guilty." Marissa said, her voice was soft and rang like a little silver bell around Christmas time.

"Risa, what have I said?" asked her mom, a little exasperated. She looked up from the task she was dooing, which was cleaning the dishes. "It's not you're fault."

"But I feel like it is!" her voice strained out the words. "This poor man could be gone, and if I can't remember where I saw this other guy from, he may be lost forever."

Her mom dropped a dish in the sink. "He was supposed to get married the yesterday." she said as though she wasn't even there.

So they were talking about me. I mean, I guess it wasn't in a mean way, so it was okay. I was used to hearing not so good things from people, but this was nice, and would eventually lead to her gaining who it was who stole my body. But I felt kind of bad for the girl, this guilt of not even doing anything was eating away at her.

"Really? His wife must be devastated." Marissa said, swinging around on her chair.

"Actually, he was marrying another man." her mom said, going back to rinsing off the dishes.

The girl's eyes sparkled, but she looked down. "And it's all my fault they can't get married." she sighed. "What was the man's name again?"

"Noah Sanchez." her mom said my name. I was listening contently, maybe my name could trigger something. "He was marrying someone named Cody Halliwell."

"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" yelled Marissa, standing up as though she had conquered her attempt of climbing Mt. Everest! "They're from Total Drama Island! And so was the man who took the body!"

She ran over and hugged her mom, thanking her. While I sat there in shock. A member of my wedding party took me? That was impossible. Plus this was all coming from a little girl anyways, and she must've seen the show when she was what, eight? I mena, I wasn't very popular on the show, but I'm sure I wasn't that unlikeable to take my body and make way with it. But what if it was someone from my wedding party, from Total Drama Island....

Short with black hair. Well not many of anyone was short compared to me, but black hair. That could be Duncan, Trent, Justin, and Chris. None of them really looked like they had been in an accident when I saw them, except for the slight limp in Chris's walk, and Justin looked a little bruised. So would that mean it was out of them?

Well, Justin could have done it. He could've called Heather up and she would've made sure that he got rid of me, since she wasn't my biggest fan. Or it could've been Chris, he wouldn't want to damper his reputation with getting in a car accident. Although that could've been the case for Justin too, since he was a big time model. But I couldn't really say that I really believed it was any of them, although my heart ached with the thought that that was a definite possibility. We all did have some mutual disliking for one another...

I noticed that I was alone in Marissa's kitchen, and decied to go back home to Cody. I'd explain my progress to him, and he could go question our 'good friends' and everything could be settled. Possibly. There was that slight decline that it wasn't someone from TDI, it could've just been someone who resembled Justin or Chris, I guess, since they were my prime suspects, although with Duncan's criminal record, and the fact that he grew the green dye out of his hair and it was all black now...but he didn't seem to have anything wrong with him, and I was sure Courtney held a tight whip with him, so it was out of Chris and Justin. Although I was leaning more on a hunch that it was Justin. Only because of Heather.

I set out back to my apartment, it would take longer to walk there since I wasn't driving. And I did try to like magically get there, but that didn't work. Of course it wouldn't work, me being out of my body shouldn't work, but it's good I guess...but being in my bdoy would be better because then I could wake up in my body, and get out and find my way back home with my body, and not be some spirit or whatever.

Odd enough, maybe I did have some sort of paranormal power, because I as back at my apartment pretty fast. I walked up the steps and opened the door to our apartment to see Cody sitting on the couch..talking to himself.

"Haha, I'm just asking, why are you so quiet?" he asked, flipped the channel. "I mean, you could at least laugh at my joke, unless being a spirit you lost your sent of humor." Then he looked devastated and spoke all rushed and worried, "You didn't lose your sense of humor did you?"

"I wasn't here." I said, chuckling. "You've been talking to yourself for however long you've been up."

His expression dropped. "Oh." And then he laughed about it. "So where we you?"

"I paid a visit to that girl from the news. Marissa, her name was. She remembered us from Total Drama Island." I laughed.

"Oh cool, no way!" he exclaimed, hyper. He liked being remembered from TDI.

"Yeah," I laughed at his enthusiasm. "She also remembered my kidnapper from there as well."

"That's perposterous!" He shouted. He was trying to stay serious, but he then began howling with laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him, and shook my head, letting out a deep, heavy sigh.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But..perposterous."

"Okay, okay get the giggles out of your system. It's may be someone from our wedding party, and I've taken it amoungst myself to narrow it down to Chris and Justin." I admitted.

"Kay, so I'll go ask them if-"

"No, Cody. You need to interrigate them. You need to make them crack. So you're going to need Izzy and Duncan, because, well both of them have experience interrigation." I said as though it was common sense.

"Yeah, of course." he was watching tv. "Look it's us!"

OnDemand were episodes of Total Drama Island, he laughed hysterically seeing that the Awake-A-Thon episode was on, he wanted to watch it, of course.

"No, Cody." I scolded. "We need to get to Izzy and Duncan, then Chris and Justin. We need to find my body...We need to get married."

After the word married, Cody bolted out the doorway and I grinned, following behind him. This was going by swimmingly, and soon enough, after all of this mess, I WILL be Mr. Noah Halliwell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Izzy was at her house, of course, when we went to get her. She was making waffles with strawberry filling for her guests. Luckily, Chris was there too, looking uneasy. Possibly because he was either guilty, or terrified that Izzy's cooking was more dangerous than Chef Hatchet's. I wanted to believe the first one, but since this was the first time any of us personally saw Chris in years, the second one was also optional.

We stayed for breakfast, well dinner since it was around 5:30. Actually, though, being only a spirit, I couldn't eat, but being a spirit relieved the burden of hunger for me, for food anyways.

After Cody, Izzy, and Chris ate breakfast for dinner, and Izzy placed Owen in charge of her home and guests-something I would never do, personally-we were off to Geoff and Bridgette's home. That was were we were to find Duncan. Which we did, and after telling him our story, leaving out who exactly we were interrragating, he willingly obliged his assistance.

Finally, at a Five Star Hotel, up in the Presidental Suite, we went to collect Justin. Heather was the one to answer though, with a little boy attatched to her side, clinging on her waist. Before admitting us entry, she asked us for a reason.

I took notice to the little boy, wondering where he had been the day before, when both of his parents were at Izzy's. Possibly, I just hadn't recognized him, but I noticed he looked more like Justin than Heather, aside from his eyes. I hoped the brat didn't end up like either of his parents.

"Jake, go get daddy." ordered Heather, somewhat sweetly as she led us in.

"Man," said Chris, laughing a little. "I should've stayed at a hotel."

Justin was in the Main Bedroom looking at himself in the overlarge mirror, with his son pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Only Cody, Heather, and i were in the room, although I wasn't viseable, nor was I heard for that matter, even by Cody. I decided to stay quite until I was needed.

"We have a hunch on who took Noah's body." started Cody. "We thought that maybe you could help us interra...intergate...interraget him."

"How could I help?" asked Justin a little too quick. Could he have really done it?

"Say his looks." I snapped. He was so vain he'd have to go along with it.

"Your dashing good looks!" spoke Cody, just as I had called.

"His looks?" asked Heather skeptically. It was more like she wanted to say 'What are you coming on to him?' So I glared at her, although she had no idea.

"Yes, he could just have the person...er...look at him and they'll confess."

"No arguing with that logic." chuckled Justin. I took that as an agreement.

Then, I noticed the son was looking my way. It wasn't even as though he was looking through me though, more like right at me. Just like the police dog. Sure, I've heard of children-young children-being able to connect with the paranormal, but seeing as it was far too long ago for me to remember, I didn't really ever believe in that.

So to test it, I waved cautiously at Jake, I think he name was. This was so stupid, why was I eve- he waved back! - And giggled.

Heather eyed her son weird, then bent down beside him, holding his back and stomach. "Jacob, sweetie, what are you looking at?" she asked a little worried. I guess having a child was good for her.

"Dat!" squealed the boy, pointing at me. I couldn't help but smile and bend down, too, nect to him. I held my hand up and Jacob hi-fived me.

"I'm Noah." I said. He had the cutest little smile. This little angel wanted me to fulfill Cody's dream of adopting and being a dad.

Then, Heather yanked him up and stormed out into the other room where Izzy, Duncan, and Chris were. So Cody turned back to Justin.

"Will you help us?"

XoXoXo

On our drive back to the apartment, I could see Cody looking guilty for lying. He was too sweet for that, and I was sort of pressuring him to find my body. I should've been remembering...

(Flashback)

Lights, sounds, my own cries of terror. My brain didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening to me. I had to get out of my car though, I needed to escape whatever that was happening. But my seatelt wouldn't budge, and my airbag wasn't exploding. Why aren't you exploding, dammit!

Nothing seemed to make sense. I hit my head pretty hard, and I could feel the irony taste of blood in my mouth. At least everything had stopped spinning.... Then my door opened, and someone was removing me from my seat.

"Cody?" I mummbled. My body was aching all over. "Cody!"

More beeping was the response I got, but not what I wanted to hear. I wanted my Cody. I managed to open one of my eyes, only to see the blue of my 'savior's shirt.

(End Flashback)

That was weird. Why was all of that coming back to me at such a random time? Was it relevant to regain my body? Yeah, well one of the things that make you go "Hmmm!", huh? But blue shirt. The man who took my body was wearing a blue shirt the night he kidnapped me. Like he'd wear that bloody, ruined shirt again, as if. But he still could've had it.

"When we get back to that house, have Duncan call his father to search both Chris and Justin's cars. No wait until we're done questioning. We need to find a blue shirt."

Cody nodded, looking of the window with a serious glare.

When we arrived back at our apartment with our group, Izzy and Duncan talked amoungst themselves, trying to think of how to come on, while Chris and Justin wondered who they were interragating. Cody and I sat on the countertop, having Justin go sit in the bedroom as we- well Izzy and Duncan -began on Chris.

"Where's Noah?" Straightforward, to the point, one thing you had to love about Izzy. In these kinds of situarions at least.

"What?" nervously chuckled Chris. "You think that I-"

Izzy slammed her fist against our dining room table. "I'll be asking the questions, bub!" she yelled.

I then realized that if we let one go, they'd be suspicious of our suspicions (Yeah, like that made sense) and rid themselve of the shirt, all evidence, or even my body!

"Have Duncan call his dad." I stated sternly.

Since Duncan wasn't really able to ass his two cents in thanks to Inspector Izzy, or Detective E-Scope since I had a feeling she'd like that better, Cody pulled him aside then Duncan left the apartment. Cody then rejoined me.

"Where were you the night, fifteen short of nine p.m, when Noah Sanchez went missing?"

"Driving here for the wedding." explaine Chris casually. I couldn't help but notice that humorous hint to his voice.

"Likely story! Did you happen to have a detour by any chance, MR. McClean?" Izzy really got into detective form. Way to go, Izzy-bird.

Duncan then came back, nodding to Cody. That must've signaling that the plan was in go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

For interragating Justin, I had Cody have Duncan do it. After having Izzy throw away the one million dollars to McGorgeous over there, who knew if he still had the same affect on her. So Izzy stayed with Chris in the living room, making sure he couldn't leave (although he seemed amused to watch Justin's interragation). We didn't really get much from Chris. So either he was telling the truth,or a much better actor than we credited him for. So then, it was Justin's turn.

"Alright, Pretty-Boy, you listen here. I ask the questions and you give me the answers." Duncan's voice was rough and he was practically snarling. He should've joined the Police Force. "Now, where's the body?"

"I don't know." replied Justin, he seemed a little aggravated. Well, I would've been aggravated too if I was a suspect. Especially if innocent. But there really wasn't a way of knowing.

Duncan continued belting out at Justin, and I couldn't help but wonder exactly why he was doing this for me. Him and I weren't really close, but I guess since Courtney and I were okay, he and I were alright too? Well threats and such were flying from Duncan's mouth, but Justin seemed to still be cool, calm, and collected. I would've caved under that pressure, sad to say, and I was almost positive that Justin would've too.

"He's innocent." i sighed. I suppose I was being full of myself, my mystery as a piece of Heather's dirty work.

"Okay." Cody said, stepping from the counter, placing a hand on Duncan's choulder. "Thanks, but I think he's innocent."

"Alright, man." said Duncan, nodding, then walking over to nod at Justin as well. Claiming his innocence, I suppose.

"Well, good job. We learned absolutly nothing. Talk about no avail." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "At least we've got the police searching their cars."

*BOOM*

Everyone's attention redirected to the living room where Izzy lay tumbled over, holding our lamp. Also, the apartment door was wide open, with zero trace of Chris.

Chris. That had to mean that he did it. That also had to mean that-for some reason- he heard my voice as well as Cody had. Him hearing me seemed more plausible than Cody though, my only explaination for that would be guilt though.

Duncan had tried to chase Chris down. But, let's face it, Duncan wasn't very fast, plus Chris took the elevator. That though was to the advantage of Duncan, for he was able to jump down the steps and wait for Chris at the elevators down in the lobby, where he took the old man down.

This was probably one of the only times I would run, just to see the fellan meet his maker. In this case is was a deadbeat, egotistical "movie star" vs. a badass juvinile delinquent. I got down the steps just in time to see Chris headlocked with his arms behind his back.

"I don't know how you got passed Psycho Chick back there, but you're not getting by me!" he growled between his teeth as Chris cried out in anguish.

Sirens sounded outside the building, and Duncan's phone rang. It was possibly the call comfirming our theory.

"Yeah," answered Duncan to the phone. "I got him.

The police handcuffed Chris McClean, and Duncan's father came over to speak to Cody.

"We found the caper's blood-drenched shirt in the trunk of his vehicle." he said, holding the same blue shirt I saw in my vision, only tarnished and ruing with dry blood. "But...your fiance's body was not anywhere nearby."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I fell down, my legs buckled down beneath me, pangs of pain errupting all over my body. Gashes and wounds pounded on my flesh.

I couldn't place what was going wrong. What the hell was afflicting said pain upon me? This unbearable, intensifying pain made something so oddly clear.

"I haven't much time."

"Find him!" cried Cody, gripping Duncan's father's shirt collar. "Find him! Please. He's barely hanging on."

"No worries, son. We'll find him." promised the police cheif. I only hoped it was so.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I felt so distant. My vision was hazy and thoughts were flying by too fast for me to comprehend. I wasn't exactly sure how I had gotten here, wherever 'here' was, being the last thing I remembered was catching my muderer, Chris McClean.

So then, why was I in a dark, cold, stench-filled room that was all but familiar to me? Where was Cody? -Izzy? -Duncan? -Justin? -Chris? -Duncan's Dad? Then one thought in particular caught my attnetion as it crossed my path: Was I dead?

"No!"

It hurt to speak, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to just be. I was aching all over, and lost. Fear almost was an option for me, which was odd. The only thing i was ever afraid of was losing Cody. But now, if my time was up, was he already lost?

Wow, Noah, what's wrong with you? You have an out of body experience, and suddenly anything is possible. You haven't lost Cody, you've lost your mind!

Apparently, if I'm talking to myself. Whatever, I'll just lay here then. Not like I can even move or anything. Oh my God, EW! What was that?!

A warm, sickly liquid swam my way, wetting my whole back of my body. It was gross and slimey, and I couldn't help by think "Was I in the sewer?". That seemed rational, and would explain that horrid stench I was trying not to think of. Chris did way with my body down the gutter. Great, just where I've always wanted to go...

Wait! My body! Chris, threw my body down the sewer. I was back in my body. Like no shit, Sherlock. But this was great. It proved I was still alive, only with the possibility of dying...if I wasn't treated, I probably would die.

"Help!"

I was actually yelling for help. But I needed it. Set my pride aside and get me out, but my lungs were burning and it hurt so much to yell. Not like yelling would do me any good. I was bound to be unheard.

That disgusting liquid ran in my ear and I shuddered, needing to move. Pain is just another state of mind, if I didn't focus on it, it would go away. It seems as though Freak from Rodman Philbrick's book "Freak The Mighty" lied, because not focusing on the pain had me zoom in on it and it intensified. C'mon Noah, think of a happy thought, think of being rescued and securely safe once more in Cody's arms. Think of the wedding, Once this is all voer, think of Chris going to jail, don't think of that pain that you're thinking of anyways and are magnafying the pain by ten thousand percent. Maybe that was overexaggerating, but whatever.

I heard voices overhead, and I couldn't help but wonder where exactly under town I was. I mustered my strenght the once again yell for "HELP!" which sharp breathing followed aferwards. I heard muffled voices and then saw a light. It was artificial though, a streetlamp.

"Oh my God, there's a body down there!" I heard a gruffled man yell.

"Call the cops! Hurry up dammit call the frigging cops!"

Not too long after that, I was exposed to the cool night air, actually feeling it and loving it, being back in my body, I felt fine. They put me on a stretcher and then I was in an ambulance. I didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Cody." I whispered.

"It's alright, son, we called him." Duncan's father was riding in the ambulance with me. It was nice to have a familiar perseon with me, although I never pshyically met him, only in my "spirit" form. But he looked tons like Duncan, only with greying hair. "He's going to meet us at the hospital."

Then everything blacked out.

When I came to I was greeted by a bright white light, and first I was terrified. But then, as things grew clearer, I recognized my setting as a hospital room, and felt this uncomfortable feeling up my nose. Tubes were shoved in me, taking blood samples I suppose, and supplying my oxygen, and I was wearing one of those hideous hospital gowns. Aside from that horrid fact, I found it once again easy to breath, and I felt better altogether. But the greatest sight to see was my Cody fast asleep in one uncomfortable looking chair.

"Cody." I mummbled, trying to sit up, but the weight of the tubes pulled me down. "Hey, Codester, wake up!"

I saw him stir, and then when his eyes opened, he grinned lazily. "Oh hey Noah." He yawned and stretched, and then his face contorted into a shocked position. "NOAH!" He ran to my side and embraced me and soon his mouth was kissing me all over my face. He reminded me of a puppy actually, although he wasn't licking me.

"You're okay. I've been so worried. When they found you last month...I was almost sure you'd never wake again." sobbed Cody, jumping on the hospital bed and crushing me for dear life.

"Last month?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah, you were in some sort of coma." he explained, smiling. "But you're okay now."

It felt nice to be able to touch him again, hug him, kiss him. Almost, it felt surreal. And a coma? The last thing I remembered was seeing Duncan's father and then it was a month later? Oh whatever, who gives a shit? I was back with my Cody, back with him forever once again. But...

"What happened to Chris?" I asked.

"He's in jail." replied Cody, sighing. "We's not spending more than a few years though, since it was only attempted murder and the fact that he could totally pay the bail...they might just give him a few months and then let him off with community service."

"Bastards..."I growled, looking up, but then a happy thought came to me.

"What about the wedding?" I asked.

"Well, it's too late to go back to the hall, and if we needed it it would take til next year." said Cody a little saddened.

"We don't need it at the hall." I explained, smiling at him. This topic totally overthrew the last one, and I wasn't one to complain. "I'm sure Izzy would be so gracious as to lend us her home."

"But the reception. The honeymoon?"

"My uncle owns that hall G.P.M. and it's never usually booked, he could rent it to us. I'll tell him to prepare and we'll pay him as soon as we could." I explained. "And as for the honeymoon, let's get in our car and go to Disney or something, just bring a ton of cash."

"This whole ordeal really had some impact on you, huh Noah?" he asked, giving me that smile that I loved.

I nodded. "I guess so, but I just want to make it known that I belong to you and vise-versa as soon as possible."

He kissed me. "I love you, Noah Sanchez."

"I love you too, Cody Halliwell."


	9. Chapter 9

Invisible

A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in soooo long.

Chapter Nine:

"Nervous?"

Izzy stood behind me, massaging my shoulders, as though I was readying for a big basketball game. what a perposterous thought, seeing as sports and I didn't coexists. But as I was saying, Izzy was comforting me with soothing words, and all smiles, tears were even in her eyes.

"Noah, you're like a sister to me! I'm so happy for you." she complimented in her own Izzy-ish ways.

"I'll let that slide, Izzy-Bird." I laughed a little, and beamed up at her. "I'm happy you're my maid of honor."

She smiled at me, and hugged me from over my shoulders, kissing my cheek. My insane friend was my best friend, and I was very lucky to have her.

"Well, I gotta go get ready to walk down the aisle with Trent. I so can't believe that he's Cody's best man. Heh, well break a leg, Noah-boy." She left me up in her room, and I heard the soft music begin to play, introducing the march of the wedding procession. The little flower girl, and the ring bearer went first, and then-since it was such a small procession counting the room-went Izzy and Trent.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and I assumed it was Cody, and I was right of course. He was all dressed in his white tuxedo and smiled at me as he saw me.

'I'm so nervous." he admitted, smiling sheepishly.

I just smiled back and took his hand. "Me too, but it's finally here, huh? We're finally getting married." The words seemed so surrealistic, and I loved it. I loved those words I was finally able to say without any complications. It was all too perfect.

We walked to the end of the hall where the steps stood, and both took a deep breath, as the infamous Wedding March song began playing. That song was a dream come true. Cody and I walked down the steps, and immediatly I saw Jo crying and smiling as she waved over at us. I flashed a smile in her direction, but Cody went all out and waved to her mouthing "HI MOM".

Through the two rows of people, we walked to the minister at the end and glanced at each other, both beaming. I squeezed his hand. The ceremony began.

The minister was binding us together for enterinity, and I was never so happy in my life. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and legs, and a chill ran down my spine, I was that excited that I bore the signs of being terrified. I was far from terrified though. After all I had been through in the majority of time that Cody and I were separated, the only thing I could ever fear again would be losing him for good.

It was time for him and I to exchange our vows, and he went first.

"Noah, you're my whole heart and soul. I promise that forever my love for you will shine like the brightest rays of the sun, and I will always be there to protect you. You're my whole world, Noah, and I don't know where I'd be without you. And even though I can't promise you the heavens, or the riches, I can promise you my love for enternity and I will promise you that. I love you." he said, well practised.

I smiled at him, and noticed my vision was fogging, just as I saw that Cody was crying himelf. I started my vows.

"Cody, I may think i know much, but I know that I understand fully what we have. I was born to tell you I love you, and if I were to ever lose you, I'd be incomplete. I promise to hold and cherish you forever and ever, through our lives and after because our love it limitless and pure, and I commit myself to you in full understanding of that. I love you."

He let out a little laugh and smiled at me through his joyous tears, which I took it upon myself to wipe away.

The priest went on saying some other things, the final binding words, "You may now kiss" and I went for it. I pulled Cody to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck, where we shared our first kiss as Mr. and Mr. Cody Halliwell. I was finally Noah Halliwell, and it felt right.

As soon as the whole ceremony ended, everyone ran over to us and came hugging and congratulating us. It was funny how a wedding could bring out the best in people. But I didn't really want to be around them for some reason, I just wanted to be with Cody, just the two of us, but I couldn't relaly do much about that, but I didn't mind too much.

"Noah, we're finally married!" squeeled Cody and delight, hugging me tight.

I hugged him back, nodding in smiing. "FInally." I said.

Izzy was standing at our sides, bombarding the two of us with hugs and kisses and praised. "BONZAI!" She cried, bone-crushing us both. "NOCO FOREVER!"

"NoCo?" I raised an eyebrow at, her but she just smiled and walked away.

"Attention everyone!" I yelled, waving my hand up and called everyone's attention. "Reception is at G.P.M. around 5-ish so don't be late!"

"PAR-TAY!" I heard Geoff cry in delight. "WOOO!"

Everyone laughed, and some other people cheered as well, filing out to go get ready for the reception. Many stayed though, for the photos, since the photographer was there to make take photos for our wedding album, and then we'd relax a bit until we'd have to get ready for the reception.


End file.
